Don't waste your time on me
by Miina
Summary: ¡He vuelto! Esta vez con un FIC CORTO de 2 capítulos. Ginny tiene una nueva víctima pero alguien se interpondrá en sus plantes... Zacharias-Ginny :D
1. Capítulo 1

**Don't wast your time on me**

Si había una cosa que odiaba en el mundo eran los garbanzos.

Bueno, en realidad odiaba muchas más cosas... Como su hermano Ron, que ahora se estaba quejando –como siempre- dos sillas más a su derecha. Puestos a hacer, también odiaba los días de lluvia. Y a las pijas; y a los escregutos, por supuesto; y las clases de pociones y los pelos que Crookshanks dejaba por sus pantalones.

Pero, en aquél momento, no había nada que odiara tanto como los garbanzos.

Aunque a veces podían resultar útiles. Un plato tan vomitivo hacía que se pasara el rato de la comida mirando a su alrededor. Pero no a los de Gryffindor, que ya los tenía aburridos. Y aún más Dean Thomas, con quien terminó por ser demasiado... normal, monótono. Así que, a otra cosa mariposa.

Y esta _otra cosa_, este _alrededor _que terminaría gastando con la mirada, tenía un nombre propio que empezaba por "Jus" y terminaba con "tin".

Justin Flinch-Fletchey.

Era monísimo. Moreno, de ojos azules, alto y delgadillo. Sin contar su sonrisa super tierna y su actitud tan Hufflepuff, siempre ayudando en lo que podía.

Definitivamente Justin era... su siguiente víctima. Y el zumo de calabaza su arma.

.

Cuando terminó su plato y se levantó, dispuesto a irse con sus amigos, ella ya estaba más que preparada. Los garbanzos seguían en su plato, pero había comida casi una barra de pan entera para subsistir el resto del día. En su vaso, el zumo de calabaza llegaba hasta el borde.

En unos segundos calculó por dónde pasarían Justin y sus amigos, y se dirigió hacia allí mirándolos de reojo. Cuándo estaban a pocos metros Justin hablaba con el prefecto de su curso, Ernie, y un poco más a la derecha, distraído, estaba Zacharias, el del buen humor. Ella miró hacia atrás, disimulando, y justo cuando pasaban por su lado ocurrió.

_¡Plof!_

-¡Ecs!

-¡Lo siento! –Ginny Weasley se llevó una mano a la boca, y con cara de muy arrepentida siguió repitiendo la frasecilla unas cuantas veces más.

-No pasa nada... –sonrió Justin, con el jersey de Hufflepuff manchado de zumo de calabaza a conciencia.

-Por lo menos deja que lo arregle. –sonrió Ginny, esta vez más coqueta, y con un movimiento de varita y unas palabras el jersey de Justin volvía a estar como nuevo.- Lo siento ¿eh?

-No pasa nada. –repitió él.- Aunque ahora te has quedado sin zumo...

-Por eso no te preocupes. –sonrió la Gryffindor, con un leve movimiento de pestañas. ¿Cómo podía ser _tan_ bueno?

-Bueno, me voy, ¿eh? –Justin miró a Zacharias Smith, que estaba refunfuñando que llegarían tarde.- Ya nos veremos.

Ginny sonrió y se quedó mirando como se alejaban.

Primera parte del plan: Excelente.

.

Desde que tuvo excusa para saludarlo, lo había aprovechado varias veces. Aunque no simplemente se trataba de saludarlo, ahora él ya había reparado en su existencia y en su carita de angelito. De momento, funcionaba. No sabía si a Justin le gustaba, pero tampoco parecía muy difícil, y iba por buen camino.

Habían vuelto a encontrarse en la biblioteca, en el comedor, y alguna vez por los pasillos. Aunque él nunca iba sólo. O con Ernie o con Zacharias. ¿Tanto lo amaban que no querían compartirlo? Bueno, era cuestión de paciencia.

Ahora que había hecho de niña buena, y Justin ya empezaba a caer, le faltaba el toque de gracia.

Y es que le encantaba hacer de dama en apuros.

Sabía -se lo había preguntado a Hannah Abbott- que tenían herbología a última hora de la tarde. Así que, cuando ella terminó Historia de la magia –que salió un poco antes argumentando que estaba mareada, la coartada perfecta- se dirigió hacia allí.

Su plan era que cuando Justin saliera del invernadero se cruzara con ella, y justo en aquel momento, ni antes ni después, venía la gran actuación. Debía desmayarse.

Sólo de imaginarse a Justin llevándola en brazos a la enfermería se derretía.

.

Llevaba diez minutos cuando lo vio llegar. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...0

Ginny se dejó caer graciosamente con un gran "¡Ai!".

-¡Zac! ¿Aquella no es Ginny?

_Sí cariño, aquí estoy._

-Pues supongo.

-¡Se ha desmayado!

_Gran observador, y ahora..._

-O está tumbada tomando el sol...

-Debemos llevarla a la enfermería.

_Tú sí que eres listo... Vamos, vamos, acércate..._

-¡¡¡Justin Flinch-Fletchey!!! ¡Se ha olvidado de limpiar su parte de la mesa!

-¡Mierda! ¿Puedes llevarla tú, Zac?

_¿QUÉ? No, Justin, da igual la mesa... no hagas caso a Sprout, ven aquí conmigo..._

-Lo intentaré.

_No, eso si que no... Puedo quedarme quietecita hasta que Justin haya lavado la mesa, no me importa..._

Los pasos de Zacharias se oían cada vez más de cerca.

_Anda Smith, se bueno por una vez y pásame de largo..._

Pero los pasos se pararon justo al lado de ella.

_Bueno, Zacharias es rubio, pero quizá no está mal que me lleve en brazos un rato. ¿No? Aunque es una lástima que no pueda repetir el plan._

Silencio.

_¿Pero que está esperando?_

-Venga Weasley, levanta.

_¿QUÉ?_

-Justin ya se ha ido, no te ve. Así que por favor, si no te importa ahorrarme el viajecito contigo encima a la enfermería...

Ginny se moría de ganas de decirle "¿No ves que estoy desmayada, imbécil?", pero, como la que hubiera quedado como una imbécil habría sido ella, se lo guardó para dentro con ciertas dificultades.

-¿Quieres hacer el numerito? Por dios, que te he visto tirarte como una payasa. Que Justin es un inocente, pero yo no.

La chica seguía tumbada al suelo con la misma postura –con la que, por cierto, le dolía mucho el tobillo izquierdo-. Oyó como Zacharias Smith suspiraba con fastidio y se acercaba. Entonces la cogió.

Pero no la cogió como a la chica en apuros que era, sino como un saco de patatas. Se la colocó en el hombro y empezó a andar costosamente. Antes de haber dado un paso ella se le caía, así que fue a pasar su brazo por el culo de ella cuando, de pronto, Ginny cayó en la trampa.

-¡Aaaaaah! ¡Déjame, pervertido! ¡Inútil!

Y empezó a patalear.

Él la dejó sin inmutarse, de forma un poco violenta. Cuando ella ya estuvo otra vez de pie en el suelo, se calló y lo miró con odio. ¿Qué haría ahora? Bueno, siempre podía seguir simulando que realmente sí que había estado desmayada.

-Eres penosa.

Los colores de la cara de Ginny subieron a una velocidad vertiginosa.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por desmayarme?

-Oh, Merlín... –Zacharias puso los ojos en blanco.- ¿Vas a seguir simulando que te desmayaste de verdad? Por que, sí es así, ya serás penosísima.

-¡¡¡Y tú un insensible degenerado sin sentido del humor ni del romanticismo!!!

-Puede. –el chico de Hufflepuff se giró y empezó a irse. En el último momento añadió por lo bajo:- Pero por lo menos no me invento una personalidad para ligar...

-¡¡Por suerte!! ¡No me gustaría verla! –Ginny chutó una piedra enfurruñada y murmuró un "imbécil...".

Segundos después el pánico la invadió. ¿Y si se lo decía a Justin? No quería que Justin pensara que era una hipócrita, ¡le gustaba de verdad! Pero recapacitó y se tranquilizó, Zacharias era un cabrón, pero era Hufflepuff. Seguro que era buena persona y no le decía nada a Justin...

-¡Ah! –oyó decir a Zacharias, que se había girado y había avanzado unos pasos hacia ella.- A Justin le encantará saber lo falsa que eres... Lástima, ahora que le empezabas a gustar...

Los ojos de Ginny se abrieron de par en par. ¿Le empezaba a gustar? Pero bueno, lo importante era... ¿Qué cojones estaba insinuando Smith?

-Sólo por simular que me desmayo...

-¡Ah, ahora lo admites! –sonrió de forma odiosa.- Espero que no te cueste tanto con lo del zumo de calabaza tirado intencionadamente por encima de su jersey.

-¿Qué? –Merlín. También se había dado cuenta de esto.

-No sé, quizá podría no decírselo, pero claro...

-¿Pero qué? ¿Quieres que te dé un galeón por tu silencio? Por Merlín, no voy a malgastar el dinero...

-No, no es nada de dinero... Que te parece si... ¿te conviertes en mi esclava?

-¿Qué? –repitió Ginny, aún más sorprendida.- Mira, a mí me da igual si se lo dices a Justin...

-Sí, ¿no? Ya encontrarás a otro más idiota que caiga en tus trampas...

-¡No es eso!

-Entonces es que Justin tampoco te gusta mucho.

-¡Sí que me gusta!

-¿Y crees que le gustará saber que lo has usado, engañado, manipulado,...?

¿Tantas cosas le había hecho? Ginny se mordió el labio y frunció el ceño.

-Sólo los deberes, durante dos semanas. –murmuró Zacharias, alargando la mano.- Nada de trabajos extras.

Ginny lo miró con recelo y lentamente estrechó su mano con la suya.

-Hecho.

.

-Mmm... ¿me acercas aquél libro?

-Ajá. –Zacarías le pasó un libro sobre _Mil y una pociones que no debes hacer si quieres conservar tu salud _a Ginny.

Bueno, había terminado los deberes de Transformaciones y ya casi estaba con los de Pociones. Era difícil, sobre todo porque eran de un curso superior al suyo, pero como todo era teoría simplemente se tenía que saber buscar bien.

Y con los tres días que llevaba de prácticas ya le empezaba a coger el tranquillo.

Aunque quizá el primer día no contaba, porque no había hecho nada más que gritar, tirar libros por el suelo y... gritar. Pero empezaba a cogerle el tranquillo también a Zacharias: era mejor no discutir con él.

-¿Te queda mucho?

-¿Tienes prisa?

-Me estoy aburriendo.

Por que claro, mientras Ginny hacía los deberes él simplemente se quedaba sentado delante leyendo alguna revista o algún libro que nada tenía que ver con los deberes.

-Oh, que lástima me das...

-Mira quien viene por ahí. –dijo Zacharias, omitiéndola.

Ginny se giró y vio que Justin iba hacia ellos.

-¡Hola! –un "¡hola!" por parte de Ginny, y un movimiento de cabeza por parte de Zacharias fueron la respuesta al saludo de Justin.- ¿Qué hacéis?

-Trabajar...

-¿Os habéis hecho amigos, eh?

-Ni te lo imaginas. –murmuró Zacharias alzando una ceja. Ginny bufó pero intentó que pasara desapercibido por su adorado Justin. -¿Quieres quedarte con nosotros?

-No, gracias... venía para decirte si quieres ir a entrenar.

-Ahora iré.

-Vale, nos vemos. –y se fue con una sonrisa y sus correspondientes "¡hasta luego!".

Cuando Zacharias volvió la vista hacia Ginny vio que lo miraba con odio.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué querías? ¿Qué se quedara para dejarme en ridículo delante de él?

Zacharias puso los ojos en blanco.

-No soy tan rebuscado.

-Pues ya me dirás por que, Zac.

-Llámame Zacharias. –entonces se levantó y guardó el libro que llevaba.- Tan sólo intentaba ayudarte.

-Ignoraba que supieras hacer eso, _Smith_.

-Ya puedes tachártelo de la quilométrica lista sobre cosas que ignoras de mí, entonces.

Y se fue.

Y Ginny lo maldijo durante los siguientes tres cuartos de hora que estuvo haciendo sus deberes.

.

Cada día estaba más convencida de que Justin era su hombre ideal.

Era todo lo que una chica podía pedir: amable, atento, divertido, inteligente, guapo, honrado, generoso, simpático, cordial, agradable, dulce,...

Ai.

Y la lista no terminaba nunca.

¿Cómo no se había fijado en él antes?

Lo único que sabía es que ahora lo quería todo para ella. Y creía que iba en buen camino. Se llevaban muy bien -claro que con Justin todo el mundo se llevaba bien-, habían ido juntos a Hogsmeade y se pasaban largos ratos en el Gran Salón...

Aunque difícilmente estaban solos, Ernie o –en el peor de los casos- Zacharias, siempre estaban allí. Solos lo que se dice solos lo habían estado... quizá unos diez minutos en el pasillo. ¡La madre que los matriculó!

En estos momentos estaban a punto de cumplir el nuevo récord.

-¿Qué te toca ahora?

-Historia de la magia. –dijo Justin.

-Brrr... –Ginny odiaba aquella materia porque creía que era una perdida de tiempo, pero, al parecer, Justin no le encontraba nada negativo.- ¿No te aburres?

-Bueno, la verdad es que un poco sí... –y rió un poco, monísimo.

-Creo que yo me he dormido unas... cuatro veces el último mes.

-¿En serio? –Justin rió más.- Tendré que probarlo.

-Te lo aconsejo.- sonrió ella, entre risas pequeñas, antes de despedirse de él.

Definitivamente, nuevo récord: once minutos y treinta y dos segundos.

Pero es que era taaaaan adorable...

.

-¿Sabes que Ernie está saliendo con Mandy?

-Algo he oído, ¿y?

-Nada, nada, intentaba sacar tema de conversación.

-Quizá si no lo hicieras irías más rápido.

-Quizá si te apretaras un poco más la corbata te ahogarías y harías un bien a la humanidad.

Zacharias sonrió un poco de medio lado.

¿Quién lo entendía? ¿Sonreía cuando se metían con él?

-Hombre, es que cuando ya llevas contada la vida entera de tus hermanos, de Potter y de Granger también, del gato de Granger, de Thomas, de Corner, de la lunática esa... –pero él mismo calló y con un murmullo añadió:- ¿No son aquellos de allí?

-¿Quién?

-Ernie y Blockherust...

-¿Dónde, dónde?

-Entre los últimos estantes.

-¡Merlín, sí! –Ginny se inclinó para verlos.

Allí estaban un poco escondidos, Mandy diciéndole cosas a la oreja a su novio. Bueno, ahora se la mordía.

Ginny rió.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Zacharias, también con una media sonrisa.

-Son adorables, ¿no?

-Te encanta esta palabra, ¿eh?

Ginny se giró y volvió a sentarse de cara al chico.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Es la que usas veinte mil veces al día para describir a Justin.

-Ah. ¿Lo digo en voz alta?

-Bastantes veces.

Ginny se sonrojó y fue la primera vez que Zacharias le vio hacerlo. Creía que era una descarada sin complejos, pero todo el mundo escondía facetas.

-¿No te molesta, no?

-¿Por qué me tendría que molestar? –preguntó él, enarcando una ceja.

-No sé, estar aquí con una chica que se pasa el día hablando de tu mejor amigo...

-Bueno. –Zacharias puso los ojos en blanco.- Hay temas peores.

Ginny rió, en el fondo, muy en el fondo, Zacharias no era tan mala persona.

.

Estaba con Justin (llevaban seis minutos juntos los dos solos...¡Yupi!) cuando vio a Mandy muy cariñosa con Dean. ¡MERLÍN! ¡Esto tenía que contárselo a Zacharias!

Justin seguía hablando de algo que había dicho Hagrid al enseñarlos una nueva bestia. Así que Ginny volvió a prestarle atención, tenía que ir trabajándoselo para que al final él le pidiera para salir... Aunque un chico normal ya lo habría hecho. Quizá por esto le gustaba tanto Justin, porque era afable, gentil, gracioso, considerado,... pero también un poco inocentón.

Estaban en el Gran Comedor y faltaba poco para almorzar, ella se había acercado a la mesa de Hufflepuff para hablar con su Justin (intentaba evitar pronunciar "adorado").

Cuando llevaban cerca de los quince minutos hablando solos (¡Ahhhh!) vio que Zacharias se acercaba, justo a tiempo para empezar a comer.

Se despidió de Justin para ir a la mesa de Gryffindor y cuando se cruzó con Zacharias lo acorraló.

-¡Zacharias! ¡¿Sabes que he visto?! ¡¡Mandy con Dean!! –Ginny sabía que a Zacharias no le gustaba cotillear, pero él era a quien más cosas le había contado de Dean, y entre los dos, como antes habían comentado lo de Ernie y Mandy...

-Ginny, mejor come deprisa, que hoy hay muchos deberes para hacer.

La chica asintió y se dirigió a su mesa sin una palabra más.

Odioso.

.

Estaban los dos callados en la biblioteca. Y así llevaban más de una hora. Ginny trabajando, rápido y cada vez peor; Zacharias leyendo un periódico deportivo –patético pero cierto-. Los dos callados, ocupados con sus cosas.

Ginny pensaba que Zacharias era su amigo. Pensaba. Ya se había dado cuenta de que no. Ella le había contado toda su vida, ¿pero él? Él nunca hablaba de sí mismo, y nunca sacaba tema. Quizá había hecho el ridículo haciéndose la simpática.

Pero por suerte sólo quedaban 5 días para llegar a los 14 que habían pactado.

-¿Aún te falta mucho?

-No sé, con Aritmancia ya estoy...

-¿Aún te queda Transformaciones y Defensa?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué vas tan lenta, joder?

Ginny levantó la cabeza y lo miró, muy seria.

-¿Perdón?

-Que creo que podrías ir más rápido. Además, creo que no lo estás haciendo muy bien. Quiero sacar buena nota, ¿sabes?

Odioso, odioso.

-¿Quieres hacerlo tú?

-¿Quieres que le diga a Justin que eres una manipuladora?

-¡¡Pues mira, sí eso implica dejar de verte, sí!!

La señora Pince miró a una muy encolerizada Ginny Weasley.

-Perfecto, creo que ya puedes ir despidiéndote de tu sueño.

-¡¡Te odio!! ¡¡Eres horrible, no conozco a nadie tan, tan, tan,... –a Ginny no se le ocurría ninguna palabra suficiente fuerte.- insensible!!

-Conoces a muy poca gente.

Y lo que más odiaba era que estuviera así, tan tranquilo, sin siquiera mirarla.

-¡¡Vete a la mierda!! ¡¡Tú y tus deberes!! ¡Me importa una mierda si Justin cree que soy una manipuladora, pero no quiero volver a escucharte nunca más!

La señora Pince ya se dirigía hacia allí cuando Ginny, con los ojos nublados y al borde del llanto, se fue corriendo.

.

Una de las cosas que le daba más pena era volver a ver a Justin. Más que nada porque creía que ya nunca volvería a hablar con él como antes... Desde que se había discutido con Zacharias había pasado un día, y estaba segura de que hacía horas que Justin la despreciaba.

Se sintió un poco mal por el numerito que había hecho, pero de verdad lo odiaba.

Ella había confiado en él... y vale, no tendría que haberlo hecho, pero ¿no podría haberle demostrado un poco de confianza? Le daba vergüenza haberse abierto a alguien que la veía así, una manipuladora hipócrita superficial. ¡Ella no era así! Simplemente tenía algunos truquillos...

Además, seguro que la describía ante Justin como una auténtica arpía. Todo lo que le había llamado a ella multiplicado por tres... Y Justin ya no querría volver a verla.

¡Qué rabia!

Le daba pena y vergüenza, volver a ver a Justin. Sería mejor evitarlo.

Demasiado tarde.

¡No! Ginny no sabía dónde esconderse, pero al parecer ya no importaba. Justin iba hacia ella. No, no, no. Miró hacia atrás a ver si en realidad buscaba a cualquiera otra persona, pero no, detrás de ella no había nadie. No, no, no.

Lo primero que tenía que hacer era explicarse. Sí, eso. Tenía que decirle que lo sentía, que no era mala chica, que le gustaba...

-¡Ginny! ¿Dónde te habías metido?

Justin ya estaba delante de ella, tan sonriente como siempre.

¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer?

-Oh, mira Justin yo...

-Espera, quiero enseñarte una cosa. –la cogió por la manga y la guió por los pasillos.

Las tripas de Ginny hacían un ruido extraño.

.

Dos palabras: In-creíble.

El nuevo récord había superado todas las expectativas... Ginny y Justin, solos, hablando en el Gran Salón: tres cuartos de hora, dos minutos y 53 segundos.

54, 55, 56...

¡Parecía un sueño!

Justin estaba muy amable con ella. Bueno, como siempre. Ginny estaba encantada, feliz. Pero de vez en cuando le volvían a doler las tripas ¿esto era real? ¿qué le había dicho Zacharias?

Se quedaron un momento callados y Justin carraspeó.

Aún no le había dicho qué era eso que quería enseñarle. ¿Qué sería?

-Oh, ¿no me habías dicho que querías enseñarme algo...?

-Sí... –Un momento, ¿Justin estaba sonrojado?

¡¡Así estaba ultra-adorable!! (Ginny había desistido, no podía cambiar la palabra para describirlo, ¡había sido inventada para él!)

-Feliz San Valentín. –y le tendió una flor.

Un tulipán azul eléctrico. Su favorito.

-Gra... gra... –Ginny no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir. No recordaba ni siquiera que el 14 de febrero era San Valentín. Aunque tampoco había caído en la cuenta en que estaban en 14 de febrero.- Muchísimas gracias Justin.

Y la cogió suavemente. Con un nudo en el cuello.

Se sentía un poco mal. Algo se retorcía por dentro de ella. Tenía que preguntárselo o explotaría.

-Oye Justin, ¿Zacharias te ha dicho algo?

Justin sonrió y se acercó a ella.

-Sí, me has descubierto. –Ginny abrió los ojos de par en par.- Pero es que yo no sabía que flores te gustaban y tuve que preguntárselo...

Uf.

No sabía si se había quitado un peso de encima o si este ahora era el doble. Por un lado le encantaba saber que Justin no sabía nada, pero también se sentía mal... casi preferiría que estuviera haciendo todo esto aún y sabiendo lo que Zacharias tenía que contarle.

Por otro lado se sentía extrañísima. ¿Zacharias no le había dicho nada? ¿Por qué? ¿Estaba esperando el momento oportuno...? Movió la cabeza. No le había dicho nada y punto.

Pero no tuvo más tiempo para pensar porque Justin estaba demasiado cerca (cosa que atraía _toda _su atención) y segundos después, nada los separaba.

.

_¡Y así termina el primer capítulo! :D_

_Espero que os haya gustado y no me maldigais por empezar ooootra historia, pero tranquilos, esta ya tiene fin. Dentro de una semana o dos colgaré el segundo y último capítuo.. _

_¡Sed buenos conmigo y dejadme un review diciendo lo que opinais! jiji_

_Además del típico disclaimer, también debo añadir que el título lo saqué de una canción de Blink 182 (I miss you), y creo que queda bastante bien... en el segundo capítulo se verá mejor :D. También decir que... ejem, ejem, un par de las frases que suelta Zacharias no son de invención mía, pero bueno, ¿no está la vida para inspiranos? ¬¬ Vaya muso me tocó XD_

_Aprovecho también para hacer publicidad de El Gremio (comunidad de LiveJournal) dónde debeis pasar ¡ya! ;)_

_Ahora sí, gracias por pasaros por aquí ¡un saludo! Y a Nimph, que me dio la idea de la pareja del fic...;) Y más que nada gracias a mis amadas betas, jejejeje Gwen y Lathenia (Takhisis, es lo mismo). ¡Un beso! =)_

_._

_Miina_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Don't waste your time on me (segunda parte)**

.

Los pies no le tocaban el suelo.

No podía borrar la sonrisa de su cara ni queriendo, pero, de todas formas, algo seguía mal dentro de ella.

Había pasado una tarde estupenda con Justin, su novio (¡Iiih! ¡Le encantaba repetirlo mil veces!). Pero ahora, que se habían separado para ir a cenar, en su cabeza había vuelto a aparecer Zacharias. ¿Quién lo entendía? Sólo esperaba que no volviera a molestarla más. Ahora ella era feliz así.

Bueno. Arrg. Si omitía eso que se la iba comiendo por dentro...

_¡Plaf!_

Iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que había chocado. Ni más ni menos que con Zacharias, porque claro, no hay más gente en el mundo.

-Perdón.

-No pasa nada, ha sido culpa mía. –¿Quién lo entendía? ¿Quién lo entendía?

-Er... bueno. Adiós.

-Ajá... –entonces Zacharias, que tenía una mano en la cabeza y parecía confuso, añadió:- Lo siento, ¿eh?

-No ha sido nada.

-Digo por hacerte hacer tantos deberes... –Ginny lo miró perpleja.- Sobre todo ahora que estás cerca de los TIMO... Lo siento.

-No fue nada Smith. –dijo ella.- Perdón por llamarte insensible.

-No es nada. –Zacharias se encogió de hombros.- No hace falta que te disculpes por eso. Es lo que tiene ser insensible.

Pero no lo dijo ni enfadado ni sarcástico, simplemente, lo comentó. Ginny asintió lentamente.

Y se fue corriendo hasta el Gran Comedor.

No la entendía. ¡¡Si sólo fuera por los deberes por lo que se había enfadado tanto aquél día!!

.

Llevaba dos semanas saliendo con Justin y sin hablar con Zacharias.

Esto _sí _era la gloria.

-Esto no lo acabo de entender.

-¿El qué?

-Esto. –Ginny señaló su libro de Runas Antiguas.- ¿Cómo se supone que se traduce?

-Mm... –Justin empezó a escribir anotaciones en el pergamino de Ginny.- Así, ¿Lo ves?

-¿Esto es eso? –dijo ella indicando una palabra del libro y una del pergamino.

-Sí.

-Aaahh, vale. –sonrío y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios.- Gracias.

-Te ayudo en lo que pueda... los TIMO son muy difíciles, pero tampoco hay que estresarse.

-Claro, como te los sacaste todos... –Ginny le sacó a lengua.- ¡No todo el mundo es tan listo!

-Será eso. –dijo él, entre risas.

Vistos desde fuera parecían la pareja más feliz del mundo. Y desde dentro... bueno, aparte de las acostumbradas contradicciones de la chica, también.

-Ahora me tengo que ir, pero no tardo, ¿eh?

-Yo no me muevo de aquí. –sonrió Ginny, sentada en una silla de la biblioteca.

-Hasta ahora. –dijo saludándola con la mano, a forma de despedida. Después se giró hacia Zacharias y le saludó también.

Ahora tenía que concentrarse para estudiar.

Había dicho que llevaba dos semanas sin hablar con Zacharias, pero no sin verle. Por desgracia. No le gustaba verlo... El que no le hubiera dicho nada a Justin lo hacia parecer muy bueno, y sentirse ella como la mala.

Aunque estaba segura que hubiera criticado cualquier cosa que hiciera Zacharias.

-Si que se os ve felices, ¿no?

-Ajá. –murmuró Ginny sin levantar la vista del libro.

-¿Sabes que me he enterado que Corner y Chang ya no salen juntos?

-¿En serio? –ahora Ginny si que levantó la vista de su libro.- ¡Cuenta, cuenta!

.

Antes no estaba en la gloria. ¡Ahora sí!

Y no es que fuera optimista (no, que va) es que simplemente estaba en la gloria.

Justin era el novio más atento del mundo. Zacharias un _proyecto_ de amigo. Y no odiaba a nadie, ni nadie la odiaba a ella... (abiertamente, por lo menos, no).

-Morenito, ven aquí...

-Por Merlín, no le llames así.

-Morenazo...

-¡Ginny!

Ginny rió, tumbada en el sofá del Gran Salón y con el gato negro de Zacharias entre los pies.

Ernie, que aún estaba un poco triste por lo de Mandy, se acababa de ir, dejándolos solos. Justin no tardaría en llegar.

-¡Es que tiene un nombre muy raro!

-Simkin no es raro.

-Simikinikini ven aquí... ¡¡pero no me arañes!! ¡Skimkim malo! ¡Y tú no te rías!

-Es que eres penosa, ¿eh? –comentó Zacharias entre risas.

-No lo entiendo ¿por qué te metes conmigo?

-Sólo por ver la cara que pones vale la pena...

-¡Hola!

-¡Justin! ¡Ven y sálvame!

-Agh, todo el día haciendo tonterías vosotros dos, ¿eh?

-Yo no hago tonterías –murmuró Zacharias.

-Y yo menos. –añadió Ginny, aunque aquí los dos rieron de ella.

.

Acababan de volver de Hogsmeade. Se lo había pasado bien y además ¡había comprado de todo! Volvía feliz con Justin, que le llevaba sus bolsas. Ella ya había dicho que podía hacerlo sola, pero como él había insistido...

-Ah, Zac me ha dicho que te diga que lo de ayer, definitivamente sí.

-¿Sí? –Ginny rió.

-Sí... ¿Qué es eso de ayer?

-Nada importante, se ve que Michael ha cortado con Chang porque quiere volver conmigo...

-¿Michael?

-Michael Corner, ¿no te acuerdas?

-Ah, sí. –entonces Justin alzó aun ceja.- ¿Qué le dirás?

-¡Qué quieres que le diga! ¡Pues que se vaya por dónde ha venido...!

Justin rió.

-Al principio no parecías tan...

-¿Tan?

-¿Basta?

Algo, que hacía mucho que no notaba, volvió. El dolor este, permanente, que más que un dolor era un nudo que se le hacía en la boca del estómago...

-¿No te gusta?

-Claro que sí.

Bueno, ahora se sentía mejor.

Pero entonces divisó a lo lejos, cerca del Gran Comedor, a Zacharias.

-¡Oh, Justin! Un momento, ¿eh? ¡Después nos vemos!

Y se fue corriendo hacia él para comentar y reírse del estúpido de Corner...

.

Vale, no, esta vez estaba segura de que no estaba en la gloria. Estaba en un lugar muy extraño, y si seguía así terminaría en el infierno por ser tan rara.

Claro que le gustaba Justin, era muy amable, y simpático.

Y... ¿cómo lo llamaba antes? Ah, sí, _adorable._

Así que no era eso lo que la hacía sentir rara.

Tampoco lo era que se hubiera peleado con Zacharias. No es que fuera una novedad. Se divertían hablando y contándose cosas. Esta vez Ginny no era la única que había explicado su vida, él había contado cosas, no muchas, pero algo sí.

Este era el problema, Zacharias se había enfadado con ella por la cosa más tonta del mundo: por estar más con él que con Justin.

Bueno, quizá sí que era por eso que se sentía rara.

Ginny le había dicho que ella estaba con quien quería, que no iba contando las horas que estaba con uno u otro para compararlo... Él le dijo que si había hecho tanto número para salir con Justin, no podía dejarlo plantado ahora que era su novio. ¡Pero es que ella no le dejaba plantado! Conclusión: Zacharias se había puesto de aquella manera que se ponía, borde por quién sabe qué.

.

Hacía ya una semana que se había peleado con Zacharias y no se hablaban. Se pasaba el rato con Justin, pero no era lo mismo. No por nada serio, sino que con Zacharias reía más y normalmente, cuando le ocurría algo pensaba "¡Tienes que contárselo a Zacharias!"

Cosa que, por cierto, tampoco le gustaba. _Zacharias. _Quería llamarlo Zac y que le respondiera. Quería ir y contarle cosas, nimiedades, pero cosas que formaban parte de ella. Quería que él viniera y le explicara cosas. Quería...

Ginny se armó de valor y fue corriendo hasta el sillón dónde estaba Justin, en el Gran Salón.

.

Cuando Zacharias vio a Ginny por el pasillo que llevaba al Gran Salón, andando rápido para irse de allí, decidió que debía hablarle ya como antes... Ella no tenía la culpa de que... Bueno, de que fuera un celoso compulsivo.

Pero cuando la vio más de cerca estuvo a punto de renunciar, parecía muy triste y tenía los ojos rojizos. Pero, al fin y al cabo, si estaba triste era ahora cuando más lo necesitaba, ¿no?

-Ginny.

Ella lo miró y le dirigió una sonrisa un poco triste.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Quiero un chico que me quiera como soy, y que yo le quiera a él como es...

Zacharias frunció el ceño, ¿de qué hablaba?

-Oh, pero Ginny, no me hagas caso... Justin te conoce de verdad, al principio quizá no, pero ahora sí, y le gustas...

-Ya, ya, lo sé. Pero lo importante no es que te quieran, sino querer.

¿A qué venía eso? Él no tendría la culpa, ¿verdad?

-Entonces, ¿crees que un chico que te conociera bien podría enamorarse de ti? –dijo Zacharias, no metiéndose con ella, sino confirmando que no era por todo lo que le había dicho él (lo de que era una manipuladora, y demás) que estaba así.

-Dímelo tú. –y con un gesto de la cabeza se despidió, y se fue, andando muy muy deprisa, hasta su Sala Común.

-Merlín. Claro que sí... –murmuró él, aunque dudaba que Ginny lo hubiera escuchado.

Segundos después, Zacharias entró confuso en el Gran Salón. Muy confuso.

Se dirigió hacia donde estaba Justin, sentado en un sillón y con la mirada perdida.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó tan pronto como Justin pudo oírle.

Pero Justin no contestó, siguió mirando al vacío con la barbilla apoyada en una mano. Zacharias se sentó al sillón de delante y esperó la respuesta en silencio. Estaba seguro que Justin lo había oído.

Sólo tardo un par de minutos en contestar.

-Ginny me ha dejado.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Por qué? –no sabía si reír o llorar.

-Dice que... –Justin lo miró a los ojos, parecía triste, pero no muy sorprendido- le gusta otro chico.

-¿QUÉ? –la cabeza de Zacharias estaba en blanco.- ¿Quién? ¡No me ha dicho nada...!

Justin le dedicó una mirada que no comprendió, como de recelo, de agobio o de cansancio... no sabía como describirla.

-Lo siento, Justin...

-Bueno, ha sido bonito mientras ha durado. –se encogió de hombros.- Y prefiero que haya sido sincera a estar mal conmigo...

Zacharias asintió con la cabeza, pero totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos. ¿Quién? ¿Quién? ¡¿QUIÉN?!

-¿Quieres que me quede aquí o prefieres estar solo?

-No pasa nada Zacharias, no es el fin del mundo. –le indicó con la cabeza que se fuera.- Estaré bien.

Y Zacharias se fue corriendo, tan rápido como las piernas se lo permitieron. No sabía porque, pero quería ver a Ginny. Le daba rabia que hubiera plantado a su mejor amigo, le sabía mal por Justin. Pero... no lo comprendía. No quería entenderlo, ni pensar demasiado en eso.

Sabia más o menos por donde estaba la torre de Gryffindor, aunque el lugar exacto no. Estaba ya a punto de perderse cuando vio a Ginny, a lo lejos. Fue hacía allí corriendo y la alcanzó.

-¡Ginny!

Ella se giró y lo miró sorprendida.

-Ginny...

-¿Qué...?

-¿Cómo estás? -Zacharias estaba cansado y se había apoyado en la pared. Ahora la miraba a los ojos, aunque no tan seguro de sí mismo como solía estarlo.

-¿Has venido hasta aquí para decirme eso? –dijo ella, con un asomo de sonrisa.

-Bueno, sí... para saber si estabas bien... –no sabía si era del todo por eso que había ido, pero bueno, esto también le interesaba.

Ginny, que entendió que Justin ya se lo había contado, se encogió de hombros, y a Zacharias le pareció ver que se le nublaban los ojos.

-Me...me sabe muy mal por Justin... –dijo ella entre hipos.

-Ginny... pero... -¿Qué hacía? ¿Qué?- no llores... él está contento de que hayas sido sincera con él...

-¿Te ha... dicho por qué lo he dejado?

Zacharias asintió con la cabeza, mirándola a los ojos pero con dificultad.

-Lo siento mucho por él... es... es demasiado...

-¿Adorable? –intentó Zacharias, intentándola hacerla reír.

Ginny rió, pero las lagrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas.

-Sí... Él... se lo merecía menos que nadie.

-Pero Ginny, -dijo Zacharias, que no sabía como comportarse. Había puesto una mano sobre su hombro, pero enseguida la había apartado, ahora estaba delante de ella sin saber qué hacer con sus manos.- No has hecho nada horrible... no te sientas mal...

-¿No estás enfadado conmigo?

-¡No! –¿A qué venía eso?- Claro que no, ¿por qué tendría que estarlo?

-Es tu mejor amigo, y como te enfadaste... no sé... pero...

-No pasa nada, Ginny.

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Por ayudarme...

-Pero si siempre me he portado fatal contigo... ¿No te acuerdas ya de los deberes que te hice hacer y cómo te pusiste?

-Zac... –Ginny se secó las lagrimas (aunque seguían cayendo algunas) con la mano.- No me puse así por los deberes.

-¿No...?

-No, era por la forma en que me tratabas, yo había confiado en ti y tú...

-Ginny. –le cogió la mano con fuerza.- Lo siento.

-Olvidado. –Y sonrió.

-¿Estás mejor o lo he empeorado?

-Estoy mejor... Gracias.

Él hizo un movimiento de cabeza.

-Bueno, pues me tendría que ir... –era bastante tarde ya, y tenía que pensar como volver a la Sala Común de Hufflepuff.

-Sí, yo también... –dijo Ginny mirando hacia atrás.

-Pues venga... –Zacharias se llevó las manos a los bolsillos.

-Adiós... –dijo ella, pasándose el pelo detrás de la oreja.

-Ajá, adiós... –murmuró él, sin mirarla fijamente.

-Hasta mañana... –la chica hizo un paso hacia atrás, medio sonriendo pero con los ojos aún rojos.

-Hasta mañana... –dijo él, que no sabía si hacía bien dejándola ir.

Se iban alejando mientras hablaban, pero como si no quisieran hacerlo. Finalmente, entre titubeos, Ginny se giró del todo y se fue hacia su torre.

Zacharias vio como se alejaba, la vio de espaldas, andando rápido, con el pelo rojo ondeante.

¿Quién? ¿Quién? ¿QUIÉN?

.

Habían pasado ya unos días, pero no habían tenido oportunidad de verse. Era la semana de Ginny de los TIMO, e iba de las aulas a su Sala Común. Aunque Zacharias tampoco intentó buscarla.

Pero la situación ya no tuvo por dónde aguantarse cuando, después de terminar el último examen, los dos se encontraron cara a cara.

-...Eh, ¿qué tal los TIMO?

-Bueno... creo que bien. –Ginny se encogió de hombros.- Algunos mejor que otros.

-Normal...

-¿Te quedó alguno a ti?

-Adivinación. –Zacharias hizo una mueca. Ella sonrió.

-Bueno, ya nos veremos...

-Creo que vamos hacia la misma dirección.

-Ah, claro, a comer. –Ginny hizo una débil sonrisa. Realmente ahora parecía una dama en apuros.

-Ajá...

Y el camino hacia el Gran Comedor se hizo eterno, rodeado de silencio.

.

Estaban juntos en la biblioteca. No había podido evitarlo... Cuando llegó él estaba en una mesa solo, si no hubiera ido con él, habría quedado muy raro... Habían sido muy amigos y, teóricamente, nada había cambiado.

Pero ahora que lo tenía allí delante... Un escalofrío le erizó los pelos de la nuca. Volvió a bajar la cabeza, porque si estaba tanto rato mirándole se daría cuenta.

Cuando volvió a levantarla, él estaba mirándola y bajó la vista corriendo.

Habría jurado que Zacharias se había sonrojado. Pero eso era imposible ¿verdad? Él no tenía esa cosa que nos hace sonrojar ¿no?

Ginny se estaba mareando.

-Hmm... ¿te queda mucho? –preguntó al fin Zacharias, rompiendo el silencio.

-No, ya estoy- dijo ella, acabando de apuntar unas cosas y guardando ya su pluma y pergamino en la mochila.

Empezaron a andar dirección de sus salas comunes, de momento la misma. Los dos eran conscientes de que tendrían que hablar, pero no sabían qué decir.

Justo cuando iba a tumbar una esquina Zacharias se volvió.

-Aggh, Filch está castigando a Longbottom por estar a esas horas por el pasillo. Pero si aún son las 10... –dijo él, murmurando para que no lo oyeran.

Ginny sonrió.

-Bueno, pues será mejor que nos vayamos– susurró ella también.

Lo cogió de la mano y lo guió en la dirección contraria a la que se oía a Filch. Empezaron andando muy despacito, pero entonces Ginny notó algo entre sus pies. ¡La señora Norris! La gata maulló y Filch calló.

-¡Corre!

Empezaron a correr sin parar de reír, Filch gritó que no se debía correr por los pasillos, que los encontraría y pagarían su merecido, pero ellos siguieron riendo.

Unos cuantos pasillos después, pararon con la respiración agitada y entre risas. Hacía rato que Filch no los seguía, ni la señora Norris.

Al cabo de unos segundos Ginny se dio cuenta de que sus manos seguían entrelazadas, apartó la suya bruscamente y sonrojada.

-¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó él, mirando los extremos del pasadizo.

-Eh... –Ginny miró y reconoció el lugar.- Estamos al lado de mi sala Común.

-Ah, bueno.

-Si vamos hacia la escalinata sabrás volver, ¿no?

-Sí.

Empezaron a andar, otra vez en silencio.

De pronto Zacharias se puso a reír.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Has visto la cara de Filch? ¿Cómo se puede ser tan... horroroso?

Ginny rió.

-Hombre, yo no lo criticaría por ser horroroso, ¡sino inútil!

-También. –rió él.

Ginny alzó la vista y vio que ya habían llegado al lugar dónde debían separarse.

-Bueno, ya hemos llegado. –sonrió un poco y dio unos pasos hacia las escaleras.

-Sí, hasta mañana.

-Adiós...

-Buenas noches.

Ella hizo un gesto con la mano y se giró. Empezó a subir las escaleras, primero muy rápido pero después de forma pausada.

Él estaba debajo de la escalera, sin moverse aún. No sé giró para irse hasta que Ginny no estuvo hacia arriba de las escaleras.

Por lo que no tuvo oportunidad de ver como ella se giraba de golpe.

-Zac. –No lo dijo gritando (aunque resonó), lo hizo con rotundidad.

Él se giró cuando apenas había dado un paso, y vio que Ginny lo miraba desde arriba. Se la quedó mirando, los dos quietos, separados por una escalera. Pero sólo fueron unos segundos, porque Ginny bajó tan rápido como se lo permitieron las piernas. Zacharias se acercó hasta el final de las escaleras, hasta que Ginny, perdiendo el equilibrio, cayó en sus brazos.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta ya estaban besándose.

En un principio era todo dulzura, pero no tardaron en explotar y mostrar toda esta pasión que habían luchado por esconder estos últimos días.

Ella le pasaba los brazos alrededor del cuello y apretaba con fuerza, como impidiendo que cualquiera cosa los separara. Él ayudaba a impedirlo también, por que la abrazaba por la cintura con tanta intensidad que después temió no haberle hecho daño.

Cuando terminó el beso empezó otro, y entre uno y otro Ginny logró articular:

-Te quiero.

Él la miró, sin separarse, y le besó los labios, los ojos, la nariz, las mejillas.

-Yo más– murmuró al fin, con una enorme sonrisa.

.

_¡Se acabó lo que se daba! :D_

_He tardado un poco más de lo que dije en colgarlo pero porque he estado ocupada (la Selectividad y esas mierdas, ya se sabe ==). Además, está parte ha sido beteada por Nimph, aparte de Lathenia... ¡¡¡Muchas gracias y un beso a las dos!!! :D Y el correspondiente vistazo de Gwen, gracias también amorcito XD_

_El correspondiente disclaimer de Harry Potter, de Blink 182, y mi muso, debería ampliarse. Y es que lo hice inconscientemente, pero como die Nimph, se tiene que decir igual. Porque la idea del chantaje parece sacada totalmente de KareKano (genial serie), pero fue sin querer, supongo que la tengo tan "interiorizada"... XDD Supongo que eso es lo que dicen todos los plagiadores ;)_

_Muchísimas gracias a vosotras/os por leerlo :D Espero que no se os haya hecho demasiado cursi, jijiji. El día que lo escribi estaba pastelosa XD._

_Y muchisisisisimas gracias a las reviewadoras (todo chicas ¿no?):_

_**Nimph: **¡Hy! Doncs lo de KareKano arreglat ¿eh? jeje Y en Zac en aquesta part ja s'ha caramelitzat... no si ja ho sé que ha quedat massa cursi, ara me n'adono jejejejejeje Lo del canvi d'escena ho vaig arreglar poc després de pujar-ho, però suposo que tu ho vas llegir abans :D ¡Moltes gracies xata! Per llegir-lo i betejar-lo, jejeje ¡Muac!_

_**Rak: **Jojojojo Sóc adorable com en Justin? jijijiji Pero no t'enamoris de mi ¿eh? XDD No em facis cas!! M'encanta que t'agradi! Espero que el final de color de rosa aquest t'agradi també, carinyuuu Un muac dels grossos!! :D_

_**Pats: **¡¡Holaaa!! :D No te importa que te llame Pats, no? jijiji Si es que cuando lo escribí no había descubierto aún la magnífica pareja Zac/Parvati... jajajajajaja Así que me vuelvo al Gin/Draco para quedarme con los dos locos por otro lado, jajajaja Y en este capi ya es Zac/Ginny casi todo, no? Y todo de color rosa XDDD No te aconsejo la técnica de Ginny, en el mundo hay más seguidores de Zac que de Justin... XDDD ¡¡Muchas gracias!! : Espero que te guste este capi!! jiji_

_**Sara Fénix Black:** ¡HY! Sisis, son una pareja rarísima... ¿pero a que es bonita? jejejejeje Zac en el fondo es un trozo de pan jejeje Bueno, he tardado un mes justo! Espero que te guste el final ese, jiji ¡Muchas gracias por el revi!! :D_

_**Jeru: **¡¡¡Holaaaaaa!!! Jijiji Si es que a veces nos pasamos idolatrando a Draco... jajajaja Bueno, en tus fics es genial Pero yo voy cambiando, jejeje. Yo prefiero a Zac, tan cabroncito él, pero Justin es súper mono también ¿no? jijijijii Muchas gracias por el reviii! Y espero que no se te haga muy cursi el final! XD_

_**Bbp: **¡Hy!! ¡Gracias! Bueno, no es que odie a Ron es que Ginny odia a Ron quejándose. ¿Como iba a odiar a Ron con lo remono que es? XDD ¡Muchas gracias por el revi! Y espero que te guste la continuación... :D Sólo he tardado un mes! XDD_

_**Andrea Cabrera: **¡Hy! Muchísimas gracias! Por el revi y lo que dices :D A mi también me encanta esta Ginny tan... tan. jejejejejeje Pues aquí tienes el segundo y último capítulo, espero que te guste :D_

**_Zacharias Smith (también conocido como Lathenia, aaaaagh XDD):_** (aviso: si no vas leyendo tu revi a la vez, to voy a parecer loca... aunque lo pareceré igual XD)_¡Cómo puedes decirme eso! ¡¿Es que no tienes corazón o qué?! ¡Insensible! XDDDDDD Yo también lo hago bien, verdad? ¡¡Pues ya ha llegado el verano y podemos ahcer fics espóradicos y repentinos!! XDDDDDDD Yo esta tarde, o ahorita si no es muy tarde, me pongo con ATST jijijiji Tenemos que enseñarle al mundo lo que somos capaces de hacer... (oO No me tengas miedo, plis XD). ¡Noooo! ¡No te mueras Zac! ¡¡Eres demasiado guapo para morir!! XD Creo que lo corté justo por la mitad... bueno, casi casi, a lo basto XDDD A mí también me gusta esta Ginny :D pero de Zac prefiero el tuyo, muajajajajaá! (si es que soy masoquista) Un besito!! jijiijiji (por cierto, he cambiado una cosa por sugerencia de Nimph, a ver si lo ves XD)._

_**Nindé: **¡¡Ei carinyu!! Quan de temps! Doncs mira! Com ahir m'ho vas recordar, he pujat el final del fic! Moltes gràcies per falicitar-me! :D I no et queixis, que només he trigat un mes a continuar-lo... jojojo Encara que ja ho tenia escrit quan vaig pujar el primer capi, per això savia que només durava un més... Doncs mira, potser passa tot molt ràpid, jejejejej, pero ho he encabit XDDDD Ja, tens raó!! El principi em va quedar molt més graciós, pero lo altre ho vaig continuar l'endemá i estavá més cursi... Llástima, odio estar així XDD Doncs no ho has encertat, eh?? jijijijii millor, millor, prefereixo que no sigui predecible al 100% (al 90% si XDDD). Doncs ara estem fent un fic juntes la Lathie i jo, ja veuràs com mola! jejejejejjeje Un petunàs carinyu, i gràcies per enrecordarte del cumple i per deixar revi :_

_**SE FINI**_

**_._**

**_Miina _**


End file.
